The objective of the proposed program is to find out more about encoding and retrieval processes by studying interrelations among free recall, cued recall, and recognition under a variety of task conditions. Individual projects are concerned with: 1) exploration of the relative importance of various covert cues used in free recall on the basis of conditional probabilities of free recall given success vs. failure of cued recall of the same material; 2) a cross sectional approach investigating changes over a 40-year period in the interrelations of visual and verbal associations connected with the same stimuli, and 3) development of a search-model for retrieval of information from long term memory, based upon an analysis of retrieval rates for overlapping categories.